The King: ChanBaek
by cyachanbaek
Summary: Raja Park Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan sang Ratu yang amat ia cintai. Tetapi apa jadinya jika Chanyeol bertemu kembali dengan sosok Ratu nya, namun dalam gender yang berbeda? /ChanBaek/ Chanyeol & Baekhyun./ YAOI! MPREG! BXB! Slight! HunHan!KaiSoo!
1. Chapter 1 (06-22 21:02:57)

"Paduka, makanlah sedikit. Paduka belum makan dari kemarin"

Raja Park atau lebih dikenal dengan Paduka Chanyeol itu menggelengkan kepalanya lesuh. Namja itu pun kembali melakukan aktivitas awalnya, yaitu memandang bintang dari balkon istananya. Suatu kegiatan yang tidak pernah ditinggalkannya, sejak sang Ratu meninggal satu bulan lalu.

Oh Sehun atau biasa dipanggil Sekretaris Oh itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ini sudah kali yang keberapa sang Raja menolak memakan apapun, jika tidak dipaksa terlebih dulu. Sebenarnya Sehun serta seluruh yang berada di istana merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Raja mereka. Tentu, siapa yang tidak akan terpuruk jika orang yang begitu dicintai pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya?

Itu yang dirasakan Raja Park Chanyeol, saat sang Ratu meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh dirinya.

Flashback On

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tau bukan jika aku begitu mencintaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seorang yeoja mungil yang berada di dekapannya.

"Aku tau, Paduka. Sangat tau," jawab yeoja itu.

"Karena itu, aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu Ratu-ku. Aku akan mengatakannya pada dewan kerajaan..."

"Paduka, aku pikir dengan menjadi selir saja sudah cukup. Posisi Ratu terlalu berlebihan untukku yang hanya seorang anak petani"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penolakan yeoja itu, membuat yeoja tersebut memandang bingung ke arah sang Raja.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tau? Penolakanmu barusan, membuat cintaku padamu bertambah besar"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa Paduka sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak, aku berkata jujur. Dan soal perkataanku untuk menjadikanmu Ratu, ini bukan permintaan. Melainkan perintah bagimu, nona Byun Baekhyun"

"Pa-paduka.."

"Ssst, jangan katakan apapun lagi. Tugasmu, hanya terus berada di sampingku dan bahagia bersamaku selamanya. Itu sudah cukup."

Flashback Off

"Paduka! Aku membawa berita gembira untukmu!" Seorang namja berkulit tan masuk ke dalam kamar sang Raja. Membuat Sekretaris Oh, yang masih berada disana memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan namja itu.

"Hey, kurasa kau membawa berita gembira disaat yang tidak tepat, Jendral Kim" ujar Sehun dengan nada ketus.

Kim Jongin atau Jendral Kim melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, saat mendengar intonasi tidak bersahabat dari Sekretaris kerajaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sekretaris Oh?" Sehun tidak menjawab, namun menggendikan dagunya ke arah sang Raja yang masih asyik dalam aktivitasnya. Berkhayal.

Jongin meletakkan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa tadi diatas salah satu meja yang ada dikamar itu. Kemudian namja itupun berjalan pelan menuju sang Raja, diikuti Sehun yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Paduka Chanyeol, apa Paduka tidak lapar?" Tanya Jongin mengambil posisi dibelakang sang Raja.

"Paduka.."

"Chanyeol hyung..." Jongin berujar dengan lancang sambil memegang bahu Raja nya.

"Oh, Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sang Raja yang menyadari keberadaanya pun membalikkan badannya.

"Chanyeol hyung"

Sang Raja agak terkejut mendengar panggilan dari Jendral nya itu. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang melotot tajam ke arah Jongin karena memanggil Raja mereka dengan lancang.

"Chanyeol hyung"

"Kenapa Jongin-ah? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku menginginkan sesuatu," ujar Jongin pelan sambil menatap wajah Raja nya yang semakin hari semakin tirus.

"Katakan"

"Aku ingin..."

"Ingin.."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, mendengar keraguan dari Jendralnya itu.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan memarahimu"

"Aku ingin kita pergi ke makam Baekhyun noona, Chanyeol hyung"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, karena di injak oleh Sehun.

"M-makam Baekhyun? Kenapa? Te-terjadi sesuatu?" Baik Jongin maupun Sehun bisa menangkap nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan sang Raja.

"Tidak Paduka, tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya saja-- besok peringatan satu bulan kepergian Ratu" Bukan Jongin yang menjawab, melainkan Sehun. Karena namja itu sudah mengerti kemana maksud pembicaraan namja tan itu.

"Benarkah? Satu bulan berlalu begitu cepat, apa aku sanggup melihat makamnya? Aku belum bisa merelakannya, Sehun-ah Jongin-ah" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Mereka pun tau, sangat tau jika sang Raja belum merelakan kepergian Ratu mereka. Bahkan selama sebulan ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Ratu nya, sejak terakhir kali ia kesana saat prosesi penguburan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Paduka, jika Paduka tidak mau..."

"Aku akan pergi kesana, lagipula rasa rindu ini terlalu sesak untuk ditahan"

 **T h e K i n g** **ChanBaek**

"Silahkan Paduka"

Sehun berujar sambil mengambil posisi agak jauh dari Raja nya itu, guna memberi privasi bagi sang Raja. Jongin dan puluhan prajurit yang ia bawa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tetap mengawasi dan mengawal sang Raja, namun pada posisi yang tidak mengganggu Raja mereka tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, lama tak bertemu..."

Chanyeol bergumam lirih sembari mengelus batu nisan berukuran besar yang diukir dengan emas itu. Namja tersebut kemudian menatap potret sang Ratu yang terdapat dalam batu tersebut, yang terbungkus oleh kaca transparan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Sangat merindukanmu, sampai sering aku berpikir untuk menyusulmu saja..."

"Tapi kau pasti akan marah jika tau aku meninggalkan kerajaan..."

"Aku harus bagaimana, Baekhyun? Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa merelakanmu..."

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu seorang yeoja yang membantuku saat aku tenggelam di danau waktu itu..."

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Tangis sang Raja akhirnya pecah, diikuti air dari langit yang berjatuhan. Membuat para prajurit dengan segera melindungi tubuh Raja mereka. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam ditempatnya, duduk berlutut tepat disamping nisa Ratu nya.

"Paduka..." Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan namja itu bisa melihat bahu Raja nya yang bergetar.

"Paduka Chanyeol..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jendral Kim, Sekretaris Oh"

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas. Memberi isyarat pada para prajurit untuk meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, Sehun mengambil alih memegang payung untuk melindungi tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak basah.

"Tapi Paduka bisa kehujanan..." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya membuat Sehun cepat-cepat mengatur posisi payungnya. Namun sang Raja sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih payung itu.

"Pergilah ke depan gerbang area pemakaman ini, aku masih ingin berkeliling disini. Kalian bisa menungguku disana, dan jangan coba-coba mengikutiku diam-diam. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mencelakakan diriku sendiri, kau paham Jendral Kim?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar ucapan panjang sang Raja. Jendral itu kemudian segera membungkukkan badannya pergi darisana, diikuti oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap datar kepergian kedua orang itu. Kemudian namja tersebut beralih mengelus pelan batu nisan Ratu nya. Lalu kemudian berujar pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun-ah. Entah kenapa aku ingin berkeliling ditempat ini"

Setelahnya pun, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah timur area pemakaman yang dibuat khusus untuk keluarga kerajaan. Namja itu sempat mengunjungi makam Raja dan Ratu terdahulu, sebelum akhirnya tertarik pergi menuju sebuah sungai yang terdapat di bawah area pemakaman.

"Sedang apa halmeoni itu disitu?" Chanyeol berujar kepada dirinya sendiri, saat melihat seorang nenek duduk di atas batu yang berada ditepi sungai. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol heran, kenapa nenek itu duduk disana disaat keadaan hujan seperti ini?

Dan entah karena apa, Chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri turun ke bawah yang sebenarnya sangat tidak mudah. Karena harus melewati pagar pembatas dan jalan berbatu yang menurun.

"Halmeoni! Kenapa kau berada disana saat hujan begini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara keras, sambil mendekati nenek tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak muda?" Tanya nenek itu sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memayunginya, membiarkan pakaian namja itu basah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada kau, Halmeoni," ujar Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu tidak asing, anak muda. Pakaianmu juga terlihat mewah, apa kau keluarga kerajaan?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Nenek itu tidak mengenal Raja nya sendiri? Apa ia berasal dari desa kerajaan lain?

"Aku Ra-- ah aku hanya orang biasa. Aku mendapat pakaian ini dari kakak ku yang seorang prajurit kerajaan" ujar Chanyeol memilih berbohong, entah kenapa sebabnya.

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung? Kau seperti tidak tidur selama sebulan, anak muda" ujar nenek itu sambil tertawa pelan. Chanyeol mengernyit.

Terlihat sekali ya?

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, anak muda" ujar nenek itu sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam tas lusuhnya.

Sebuah cermin kecil

"Untuk apa benda ini, Halmeoni?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau terlihat menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk terjadi, bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, apa nenek ini seorang peramal?

"Aku bukan peramal, aku hanya bisa menebak orang melalui garis wajahnya saja" ujar nenek itu seperti mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol.

"Tapi Halmeoni..."

"Saat kau benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi, arahkan cermin ini tepat ke depan wajahmu. Kemudian katakan permintaan terbesarmu"

"Bagaimana..."

"Aku harus pergi anak muda, hujannya sudah reda. Terimakasih untuk payungnya dan gunakan cermin itu baik-baik"

Nenek itu kemudian menghilang dibalik batu besar yang ada dipinggiran sungai itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam sembari menatap cermin kecil ditangannya.

 **T h e K i n g** **ChanBaek**

"Paduka, syukurlah Paduka mau memakan makanan-makanan ini. Aku dan Sekretaris Oh hampir saja terjun ke jurang jika Paduka masih tidak mau makan," ujar Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai makan, setelah dua hari namja itu tidak mengisi perutnya.

Entah kenapa saat menerima cermin pemberian nenek itu, Chanyeol merasa memiliki harapan baru.

"Sekretaris Oh, apa agendaku hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun kaget. Karena ini pertama kali sejak kematian sang Ratu, Chanyeol menanyakan agenda nya sebagai Raja.

"Ehm, untuk hari ini Paduka tidak memiliki agenda apapun. Masalah pembagian wilayah sudah diatasi oleh Jendral Kim kemarin" ujar Sehun.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat di kamar, dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk jika aku tidak mengijinkannya. Mengerti?" Perintah Chanyeol yang langsung diterima oleh mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar Chanyeol dan segera menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang saling berpandangan bingung satu sama lain.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin, sehingga paduka berubah" ujar Sehun.

"Kau benar, Hun-ah. Kurasa kemarin arwah Baekhyun noona mendatangi Chanyeol hyung, sehingga Chanyeol hyung berubah seperti itu" balas Jongin mendapat pelototan Sehun.

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu, kkamjong! Dia Raja kita, dimana sopan santunmu?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Dia hyung-ku sebelum diangkat menjadi Raja"

 **T h e K i n g** **ChanBaek**

"Baekhyun-ah, apa aku harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Halmeoni tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol sembari menatap cermin kecil ditangannya.

"Saat kau benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi, arahkan cermin ini tepat ke depan wajahmu. Kemudian katakan permintaan terbesarmu.."

Apa benar ia harus melakukan hal yang terbilang konyol ini?

Tapi mencoba juga tidak ada salahnya...

Chanyeol akhirnya memantapkan pilihannya. Namja itupun mengarahkan cermin itu ke depan wajahnya, lalu mengatakan hal yang paling menyesakkan hati dan pikirannya selama ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi"

Hening.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ternyata apa yang diucapkan nenek itu hanya bualan saja. Namja itu hampir saja melempar cermin itu ke lantai, jika saja seutas cahaya tidak keluar dari cermin tersebut.

"A-apa..."

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol memekik begitu melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berada di dalam cermin tersebut. Sosok ratunya disitu tengah menggunakan sebuah jaket dengan tudung yang membungkus kepalanya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap dapat mengenalinya.

"Apa yang bajingan-bajingan itu lakukan?!" Maki Chanyeol saat melihat Ratu nya itu dikepung oleh lima orang namja sekaligus.

Emosi Raja tersebut naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, sampai tiba-tiba kegelapan menyambutnya.

 ** _T B C_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Cepat berikan semua uang yang baru kau terima itu!"

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memberikannya! Jika kalian mau uang, maka bekerjalah bodoh!"

"Wah, kau berani mengatai kami Byun? Apa kau lupa dengan ponselku yang kau jatuhkan ke dalam kolam renang?!"

Byun Baekhyun atau lebih kenal dengan Baekhyun itu memutar bola matanya malas. Melihat empat orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Empat orang itu merupakan para berandalan dari sekolahnya, yang entah kenapa suka sekali membully siswa biasa seperti dirinya. Contohnya saja sekarang, mereka ingin mengambil uang dari gaji yang baru saja Baekhyun terima di restaurant tempatnya bekerja sebagai pelayan paruh waktu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Hanbin. Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendorongku waktu itu" ujar Baekhyun santai, sembari menutup kepalanya menggunakan tudung hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Yak! Mau kemana kau, Byun?!" Seorang dari mereka mendekat sambil mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu, Taejoon" ujar Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Cih, mulutmu saja yang lancang! Tapi ternyata kau lemah, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Hanbin sembari menyuruh dua temannya yang lain untuk menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun sambil terus meronta dan berteriak. Tapi percuma saja, karena ia berada disebuah gang sepi.

"Dilihat semakin dekat, ternyata kau manis juga. Hahahah bagaimana jika aku mencicipimu dulu, Byun?" Hanbin berujar sembari mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Baekhyun terus menggerakkan wajahnya, menghindari Hanbin yang berniat ingin menciumnya.

"Brengsek! Lep--aas!" Baekhyun masih meronta kuat, sambil menahan air matanya yang bersiap akan keluar.

"Kau kuat juga, huh?!" Hanbin mencengkram dagu Baekhyun kasar karena tidak berhasil menciumnya.

Baekhyun berdecih, lalu meludah ke arah wajah Hanbin.

Namja itu memerah marah dan bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah cantik Baekhyun, jika saja tidak ada suara baritone yang menahannya.

"Kau pikir, kau siapa berani memukul Baekhyun-ku?!"

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya saat melihat seorang namja tinggi mendekat ke arah mereka. Baekhyun tidak merasa pernah mengenal namja itu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dia bisa tau namanya?

"Baekhyun-ku? Kau pacarnya, huh?" Hanbin memerintahkan Taejoon dan dua temannya untuk menyerang namja asing yang baru saja tiba itu. Sementara dirinya menahan Baekhyun yang masih terus berontak.

"Habisi dia," perintah Hanbin.

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja tinggi itu dikeroyok oleh tiga teman Hanbin. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan air matanya menetes, saat melihat tubuh namja berhasil dipukul oleh tiga orang itu.

"Hey, kau menangis Byun? Apa dia benar-benar pacarmu, eoh?" Tanya Hanbin saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata.

BUGH

"Arghh..." Hanbin terbelalak kaget saat melihat ketiga temannya sudah terkapar diaspal dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Sementara namja asing tadi berdecih pelan, sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Ujar namja itu menatap tajam Hanbin.

Hanbin tersenyum miring, lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membentur dinding.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik saat punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras.

Namja asing itu menggeram pelan mendengar suara kesakitan Baekhyun, karena ulah namja di depannya itu. Dengan segera Namja asing itu menendang tubuh Hanbin, hingga terjatuh kasar ke atas aspal.

"Kau!" Terlambat. Namja asing itu sudah kembali menendang tubuh Hanbin hinggal namja itu kesakitan dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jika kulihat kau menyakiti Baekhyun..." Namja asing itu menggantungkan ucapannya sembari menginjak dada Hanbin.

"Kau akan benar-benar habis ditanganku!" Namja asing itu kemudian memberi tendangan terakhir pada Hanbin. Sebelum akhirnya mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat gemetaran ditempatnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku," ujar namja asing itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka mati?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sembari melirik keempat namja yang tergeletak dijalan itu.

"Tidak, mereka hanya pingsan" jawab namja asing itu. Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Tuan" ujar Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey! Baekhyun! Kenapa kau lari?!" Namja itu kemudian berlari mengikuti Baekhyun.

 **T h e K i n g**

 **ChanBaek**

Chanyeol terus berlari agar dirinya tidak kehilangan jejak Baekhyun. Ya, benar, namja asing yang menolong Baekhyun tentu saja adalah Chanyeol. Beberapa saat lalu saat ia melihat Baekhyun berada di dalam cermin, ia hendak memerintah para prajuritnya untuk menemukan tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Namun, sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh gagang pintu. Kegelapan langsung menghujaninya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya seperti tersedot entah oleh apa.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berada di tempat aneh dengan tembok-tembok besar yang mengelilinginya. Sampai ia akhirnya mendengar suara yang begitu di rindukannya.

Suara Baekhyun.

Tentu saja tidak lama bagi Chanyeol untuk segera menemui Baekhyun dan menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Baekhyun menghindarinya?

Dan kenapa cara Baekhyun memandangnya tidak seperti dulu?

Dimana Baekhyun selalu memandangnya penuh cinta, bukan memandangnya seakan ia orang yang asing.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun, tapi yang dipanggil malah menghiraukannya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tinggi dan besar.

Oh, mata Chanyeol sangat sakit saat melihat banyak gedung-gedung tinggi dan besar mengelilinginya. Dan juga jangan lupakan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang ia lewati.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol berseru kepada Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Tu-tuan? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan orang yang tadi menolongnya bahkan mengetahui namanya itu, kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku..."

Bruk

"A-astaga! Tuan! Bangun!" Seru Baekhyun panik sembari menahan kuat tubuh besar yang barusan jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

 **T h e K i n g**

 **ChanBaek**

Flashback

 _"Paduka, saya rasa menjadikan nona Baekhyun sebagai Ratu kerajaan sungguh tidak mungkin" ujar salah seorang Dewan Kerajaan saat rapat mengenai pengangkatan Ratu diadakan oleh Raja Park._

 _"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Kami saling mencintai dan sikapnya-- kupikir kalian sendiri tau, jika sikapnya lebih dari layak untuk menjadi Ratu" balas Raja Park atau Chanyeol dengan tenang. Karena dia sudah menduga para Dewan tidak akan semudah itu mengijinkan orang biasa menjadi seorang Ratu._

 _"Nona Baekhyun hanya seorang anak petani, Paduka. Lagipula masih banyak Putri kerajaan lain yang bisa kau jadikan Ratu. Para Putri itu jauh lebih layak dari--_

 _"Jadi maksudmu, Baekhyun tidak layak?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Dewan itu dengan nada datar. Para Dewan tidak tau kalau mereka baru saja menantang sang Raja, dengan merendahkan orang yang paling berarti bagi Raja mereka itu._

 _"B-bukan Paduka, aku--_

 _"Cukup, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Lagipula aku melakukan rapat ini untuk memberitahukan pada kalian siapa calon Ratu ku. Bukan untuk mendengar bantahan kalian. Tapi apa kalian lupa jika Ibuku, Ratu terdahulu, bukan berasal dari keluarga kerajaan? Bahkan mendiang Ibuku hanyalah seorang anak yatim, tapi beliau bisa menjadi Ratu yang baik bagi kalian. Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada suara yang rendah, membuat yang berada di ruangan itu bergidik_.

 _"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi. Rapat mengenai pengangkatan Ratu, malam ini ditutup. Anda bisa kembali Paduka" ujar Sehun selaku Sektretaris Raja._

 _Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah menuju taman istana dimana orang yang dicintainya itu berada._

 _"Baekhyun-ah..."_

 _"Paduka!" Yeoja itu berseru girang sembari menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelukan. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah calon Ratu nya itu hanya tertawa pelan lalu membalas pelukan itu, sambil menghirum aroma yeoja itu dalam-dalam_.

 _"Paduka... Ehm..."_

 _"Kenapa, sayang?" Baekhyun bersemu saat panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Raja. Chanyeol sendiri yang melihatnya gemas._

 _"Rapat... itu--_

 _"Tenang saja, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa yang tidak perlu" ujar Chanyeol._

 _"Paduka..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membawa bibir yeoja itu dalam ciuman hangatnya._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun"_

Flashback Off

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa, begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan namja asing itu. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu, dan namja itu sudah mencintai dirinya?

Hell, kenal saja tidak.

"Tuan, bangunlah! Aku tau kau hanya tidur! Ayo cepat bangun, aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh namja asing yang tertidur diatas kasur miliknya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Namja itu terbangun dan langsung menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun. Membuat orang yang ditatap gugup sendiri.

"A-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang"

Bugh

Baekhyun langsung memukul wajah namja itu dengan kipas berbentuk doraemon yang ia ambil dinakas. Baekhyun berpikir namja itu masih mengingau dan Baekhyun ingin menyadarkannya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Baekhyun?"

"Karena kau tidak waras, Tuan! Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, dan kau! Bagaimana kau tau namaku?!" Seru Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap aneh namja asing di depannya itu.

"Kau-- tidak mengenalku? Aku-- tunggu! Kenapa kau memotong rambut panjangmu, Baekhyun? Kau tau aku begitu menyukai aroma rambutmu itu" namja itu berujar sembari menatap rambut Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun melotot tak terima.

"Hei! Sejak kapan rambutku panjang?! Dasar sinting!"

Kini, giliran namja itu atau Chanyeol yang kaget. Kenapa Baekhyun-nya menjadi sekasar ini?

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau menjadi sekasar ini, sayang?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang! Aku tidak mengenalmu, tuan aneh!"

"Baekhyun-ah, aku Chanyeol. Kau melupakanku?" Ujar namja itu dengan raut wajah berubah sendu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Kau adalah Chanyeol pertama yang kutemui, tuan"

 _"Kau adalah Chanyeol pertama yang kutemui, tuan"_

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Bahkan ucapanmu saat bertemu pertama denganku masih sama,"

"Apa maksudmu?! Haish! Aku mau gila rasanya! Lebih baik kau pergi tuan, aku bisa gila jika lama-lama denganmu!"

"Baekhyun? Kau benar Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba memastikan.

"Iya aku memang Byun Baekhyun! Tapi darimana kau tau namaku, tuan?!" Sahut Baekhyun galak

"Kau benar Baekhyun, Ratu-ku" Baekhyun terbelalak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya sejak bertemu namja asing itu.

"A-apa?! Ratu?! Kau buta?! Aku seorang namja!!!"

"N-namja?" Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol kini bercampur aduk saat menatap Baekhyun yang masih melotot ditempatnya.

"Memang kau pikir aku yeoja, huh?! Kau tidak melihat rambutku pendek, tidak panjang seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi?! Kau juga tidak lihat dada ku rata, hah?!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tanpa sadar menunjuk dada nya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan bagian itu, langsung terbelalak kaget saat bagian yang terbalut kaus putih polos itu memang rata.

"T-tapi wajahmu, namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun, Ratu ku!"

"Tapi aku seorang namja! Dan lagi, kau pikir ini jaman apa hah?! Aku Ratu? Dan kau Raja nya, begitu?!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau pikir aku bocah TK?! Lebih baik kau pergi tuan! Aku bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk lelucon konyolmu itu!"

"Aku akan pergi, tapi dengan membawamu Baekhyun! Kerajaan membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun-ah! Kau bahkan tidak tau seberapa frustasinya aku saat kau pergi!"

"Kau gila! Berapa kali kukatakan padamu! Aku ini namja dan aku bukan Ratu mu itu!"

Chanyeol frustasi dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau seorang namja! Yang aku tau kau adalah Byun Baekhyun! Ratu ku, orang yang sangat ku cintai!"

Deg

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu di dadanya berdegup kencang saat mendengar ucapan namja asing itu barusan.

"Kau memang benar benar tak waras!"

 ** _TBC_**

 **Yashh! Sehubungan dengan aku seneng banget sama respon kalian, aku update nya cepet:3**

 **Sebenarnya cerita ini udah pernah aku publish di wp sampai chapter 4, cuman gak ada yg respon;:(**

 **Kan males akutuh, huhuh**

 **Jadi gantinya aku publish di ffn aja.**

 **Eh gak tau nya respon klian mayan ugha, hehe:v**

 **Tapi kayaknya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman antara aku, klean dan cerita ini (?)**

 **Jadi si Baek bukan selir, gengs:v**

 **Baekkie bilang gitu ke Ceye karena tau diri doang sama statusnya, hukz baik ya;:)**

 **Aslinya Baekkie ratu kok:v cuman gue buat isdet #PLAK jahat bgt gue.**

 **Kalo kalian penasaran sama cermin (?) flashback (?) dam ratu (?) silahkan pantau cerita ini (?)**

 **Seeyaa. gessh.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu ke kerajaan yang kau katakan itu!" Ujar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Bukankah kau memaksa ku harus ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke Kerajaan!" Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Diikuti Baekhyun yang baru sadar betapa anehnya pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Apa si aneh itu seorang aktor yang membintangi drama sejarah?

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang memakai sepatu.

"Apa?"

"Ini di wilayah kerajaan mana?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tau tempat ini wilayah kerajaan apa, karena setauku wilayah kerajaan ku tidak memiliki gedung besar dan tinggi seperti disini," ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau sadar? Ini di Seoul! Haish! Kau berasal darimana sebenarnya?!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Seoul? Kalau begitu, dimana pusat kerajaan ini berada? Kita harus kesana dan meminta bantuan pada mereka, agar mereka bisa menyampaikan pada para prajuritku untuk menjemput kita" Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat kesal dengan tingkah namja asing itu.

"Kupikir kau harus menghentikan leluconmu ini! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Tapi--

 _Ting Tong_

Bel Apartement sederhana milik Baekhyun itu berbunyi. Membuat Baekhyun segera menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa bunyi loncengnya sangat aneh?" Gumam Chanyeol dan tak lama kemudian muncul namja asing lainnya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat salah satu dari dua namja itu langsung berdiri tegap dari duduknya.

"Sekretaris Oh?"

Baekhyun beserta dua namja yang berjalan bersamanya itu menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke salah satu dari mereka.

"Tak ku sangka kau secepat itu bisa menemukanku, Sekretaris Oh" ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk pundak seorang namja tinggi dan berkulit putih yang ikut dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau siapa?" Namja berkulit putih itu menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Sekretarisnya itu kaget. Di Kerajaan orang yang paling menghormatinya adalah Sekretaris Oh.

"Aku Raja Park Chanyeol, kau melupakanku Sekretaris Oh Sehun?" Ujar Chanyeol

Ketiga namja di depannya terbelalak.

"Raja Park-- Yak! Darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" Namja berkulit putih itu menatap horror ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sekretaris terbaikku sendiri, Sehun-ah?" Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau sok akrab dengan Sehunku?!" Seorang namja yang sedari tadi diam itu berseru ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah namja bermata rusa itu. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya.

"Dayang Xi? Kau dayang dari kerajaan di China kan?

"Pftttttt hahahaha! Dayang Xi?!" Chanyeol tertegun melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa kencang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat tawa itu.

"Dayang??? Aku namja! Sialan kau!" Namja bermata rusa itu langsung menendang kaki Chanyeol, membuat namja itu tersungkur.

Sial, kenapa para bawahannya di istana menjadi sekurangajar ini?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa Raja Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada geli saat memanggil namja itu Raja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja Ratu Park Baekhyun"

Kini giliran namja berkulit putih dan namja bermata rusa itu yang tertawa.

"Sialan! Sudah kubilang aku ini namja!"

 **T h e K i n g**

 **ChanBaek**

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan namja berkulit putih yang menyerupai Sekretaris Oh itu.

"Tentu saja di Istana, kau bahkan tinggal disana juga, Sehun"

Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu mendengkus kesal. Sementara Luhan, namja yang disebut dayang tadi oleh Chanyeol juga melakukan hal sama. Disisi lain, Baekhyun hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan-perkataan konyol yang dilontarkan oleh namja yang mengaku seorang Raja itu.

"Kau berasal dari kerajaan mana Chanyeol?" Sehun dan Luhan menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hei Baek, kau sadar? Namja ini bahkan tidak waras dan kau malah bertanya hal aneh seperti itu!" Seru Luhan.

"Diamlah, Lu"

"Ck!"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Kau berasal dari kerajaan mana, tuan?"

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol mendekat dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan seperti orang bodoh melihat kejadian aneh di depan mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Sangat merindukanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengendus leher Baekhyun.

"Haish! Geli, bodoh! Dasar mesum!"

Bugh

Sret

Chanyeol langsung jatuh ke lantai saat Baekhyun menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Bahkan jubah besar yang dikenakan Chanyeol robek, mengundang tawa dua orang disana.

"Hahahahaha pakaian konyolmu robek, Raja!" Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Sial," umpat Chanyeol dalam hati lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Kau mau memarahiku?!" Omel Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

 _Deg_

Baekhyun terpana melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan elegan itu.

 **T h e K i n g**

 **ChanBaek**

"Hei Baek, kupikir pakaian-pakaianmu tak ada yang muat padanya" ujar Luhan saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah, kupikir waktu itu aku meninggalkan pakaianku disini. Kau ingat kau kita berlima menginap disini, Baek?" Ujar Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau menginap? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun, Sekretaris Oh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan -menurut Luhan- diikuti sorot mata yang memicing tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku Sekretaris Oh! Lagipula kau tidak dengan perkataanku jika kita menginap BERLIMA, huh?" Balas Sehun.

"Ya, terserah padamu! Tapi jika aku tau kau berkhianat, aku akan menyuruh Jendral Kim memenggal kepalamu! Aku bahkan tidak akan peduli kau bersahabat baik dengan Jendral Kim!"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Memenggal kepala? Itu terdengar seperti tradisi hukuman jaman kerajaan yang sering mereka pelajari saat mata pelajaran sejarah Korea.

"Haish, aku tidak peduli dengan memenggal dan bahkan si Jendral Kim itu!" Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping.

Chanyeol yang melihat mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau sangat membenci Sekretaris Oh karena ia pernah mengintipi kau saat sedang berada dikamar kecil, dayang Xi?"

"Yak! Sudah kubilang aku ini namja! Dan tau darimana kau kalau Sehun pernah mengintipiku saat berada ditoilet?!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Bahkan kejadian itu membuat ramai satu kerajaan, karena waktu itu kau mengejar Sekretaris Oh dengan menggunakan sapu"

Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang dengan tatapan kaget. Apa yang diucapkan namja itu memang benar terjadi dua tahun lalu, saat mereka belum terlalu akrab. Saat itu Sehun yang memang sudah memendam rasa pada Luhan, iseng mengintip namja itu saat berada di toilet sekolah. Sampai ia tak sadar jika Luhan mengetahuinya dan namja rusa itu langsung mengejar Sehun sambil memegang sapu yang ia temukan di toilet.

"Kau-- ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa kau tau semuanya?!" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku memang mengenal kalian"

"Kalau begitu--

"Ini pakaian gantimu, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya sambil membawa pakaian Sehun. Sebuah sweater dan celana training.

"Pakaian macam apa ini? Kenapa sangat jelek?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat pakaian yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Hei, yang kau sebut jelek itu harganya lebih dari sejuta!" Seru Sehun tak terima saat Chanyeol menghina sweater mahal miliknya.

"Sejuta? Sejuta keping emas? Pakaianku bahkan seharga lima juta keping emas!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Sementara tiga orang yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya terngaga.

Lima juta keping emas?!

Emas?!

"Kau-- punya kepingan emas?!" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubah yang belum ia lepaskan itu.

"Aku selalu membawa ini kemanapun, untuk berjaga-jaga" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan sedang, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukalah, jika kalian penasaran dengan kepingan emas yang kumaksud" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun yang berada paling dekat pun, menjulurkan tangannya mengambil bungkusan itu. Saat namja putih itu membukanya, ia langsung memekik kaget.

"E-emas! Astaga!" Seru Sehun sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang sudah ia buka itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama saat melihat bungkusan yang sudah dibuka Sehun itu.

"K-kau-- kau mencurinya?!" Tuduh Baekhyun.

"Hei! Itu punyaku, para penambang yang menggalinya dan memberikannya untuk kerajaan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana mungkin?! Tambang yang menghasilkan emas saja sekarang sangat sulit ditemukan dan kau mendapatkan ini secara cuma-cuma dari para penambang itu?!"

"Mereka rakyatku, para pekerjaku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu" jawab Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan tiga orang lain disana yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika apa yang ada dipikiran mereka menarik satu kesimpulan.

Jika namja aneh di depan mereka itu adalah seorang raja sungguhan.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Haii, kalian~**

 **Masih nunggukah?:3**

 **Heheuu**

 **Btw, sbenarnya gue mau update chapter ini itu hari sabtu, cuman berhubung gue lagi ketjell bingitzz sama si admin _ZONAKOREA_ jadinya gue update cepet (?) gak nyambung emang:v tpi likelike me lah~**

 **Klean ada yg kesel gak sama si admin(?)**

 **Klo iya, kita sehati gengs~**

 **Mana yg komen kaum sok suci lagi, ewh.**

 **Tuhkan gue kesel, lagi.**

 **Heheh,**

 **Seeyaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hei, Sekretaris Oh. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Ratu-ku dengan dayang Xi? Kenapa mereka belum kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang makan, pada Sehun yang sibuk menonton sambil mengunyah kue kering yang ia temukan di dapur Baekhyun.

"Ck, berhenti memanggil kami dengan sebutan aneh itu!" Decak Sehun lalu kembali sibuk menonton drama di depannya.

"Sebenarnya sihir apa yang desa ini miliki?! Kenapa benda kotak itu mengeluarkan gambar dan suara?! Dan apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa namja yang menjadi Raja itu tidak berwibawa sama sekali?! Pemimpin kerajaan mana dia?!" Hardik Chanyeol.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Sebelum akhirnya mematikan TV dan bertanya serius pada namja jangkung itu.

"Kau sungguhan seorang Raja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ck, berapa kali kukatakan jika aku ini seorang Raja!" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayaimu. Kalau begitu, apa nama kerajaanmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kerajaan Phoenix" jawab Chanyeol dengan mantap.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, merasa asing dengan kerajaan yang Chanyeol sebutkan tadi. Seingatnya, selama ia mengikuti kelas pelajaran sejarah Korea, gurunya tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kerajaan yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Phoenix? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Kau jangan bergurau," ujar Sehun mulai goyah akan kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau yang jangan bergurau, Sekretaris Oh. Bahkan kau sendiri yang begitu meng-agung agungkan nama kerajaan kita," balas Chanyeol.

Sehun memijit hidungnya pelan, sampai terdengar suara bel memenuhi apartement sederhana milik Baekhyun itu.

"Haish siapa juga itu," gerutu Sehun lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali muncul, dengan dua orang namja berbeda tinggi yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Jendral Kim?"

Tiga orang disana saling bertatapan dengan alis berkerut, saat Chanyeol berujar demikian.

"Jendral Kim, kau juga melupakanku? Dan kau... ah! Koki Do!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dua namja dibelakang Sehun.

"Kau... siapa?"

Kini Chanyeol mendengkus kesal. Mendadak semua bawahannya di istana melupakan dirinya.

"Aku Raja Park Chanyeol. Dan kau-- Jendral Kim Jongin, lalu kau-- Koki Do Kyungsoo lalu dia-- Sekretaris Oh Sehun" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

Dua namja lain yang memang belum tau apa-apa itu langsung terbahak. Berbeda halnya dengan Sehun yang kembali memijit hidungnya, saat Chanyeol kembali menyebut nama-nama aneh itu.

"Aku? Seorang Jendral? Hahahahahah dan Kyungie-ku seorang Koki? Astaga kau bahkan tak tau jika dapurku pernah terbakar hanya karena Kyungie-ku merebus air" kekeh seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Diamlah hitam, tidak usah menghinaku. Dan kau-- orang aneh! Dari mana kau tau namaku?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali!" Cecar seorang namja bermata bulat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Yak! Sopan sedikit padaku! Aku raja kalian!" Kesal Chanyeol sembari menepis tangan namja itu.

"Heii kau-- orang aneh! Jangan menyentuh Kyungsoo ku!" Pekik namja tan tadi.

"Yak kau! Jendral Kim! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu untuk ketidaksopananmu bagiku kali ini!" Hardik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli--

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian? Dan kau Chanyeol! Berhenti menyebut atau merasa dirimu tinggi! Karena bagi kami, kau hanya manusia biasa!" Ujar Sehun.

"Hei, Sekretaris Oh--

"Berhenti ku katakan untuk menyebutku seperti itu, Raja Park yang terhormat!" Ujar Sehun sambil menampakkan wajah terdingin miliknya.

Chanyeol bergidik, kapan terakhir kali ia merasa terintimidasi saat melihat wajah datar Oh Sehun?

Mungkin saat ia masih remaja, saat ia berstatus sebagai seorang Pangeran Mahkota dan Oh Sehun sebagai anak dari tangan kanan ayahnya.

"Kami pulang~" Luhan berseru dari arah pintu sambil membawa tas kardus berisi entah apa-- yang jelas Luhan beserta Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan membawanya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang ternyata," ujar Baekhyun pada dua namja disamping Sehun.

"Jadi tujuanmu datang menyuruh kami datang, hanya untuk mendengar kata-kata konyol dari orang ini?" Tanya Jongin, namja berkulit tan tadi sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah kesal karena diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh bawahannya.

"Secara teknis aku hanya meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang kemari. Kau saja yang seperti kerak panci yang menempel pada Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun diikuti cibiran, membuat Jongin mendengkus.

"Sebelum aku bertanya untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari, sebaiknya kau katakan siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku dan juga Jongin? Lalu apa-apaan dengan panggilannya pada kami?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Memang dia memanggil kalian apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku-- Koki Do Kyungsoo dan Jongin-- Jendral Kim Jongin. Dia juga menyebut dirinya Raja Park Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Koki? Dan si Kkamjong ini--Jendral? Hei Raja Park! Leluconmu tak berkelas sekali!" Seru Luhan membuat Chanyeol mendengkus kesal, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sudahlah Luhan, kasihan dia" ujar Baekhyun menengahi. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, membuat keempat orang lain bergidik ngeri.

 **T h e K i n g**

 **ChanBaek**

"Haish! Aku menyerah! Sedikit pun informasi tentang kerajaan Phoenix tidak ada di buku-buku ini! Seperti namja ini memang hanya mengada-ngada saja" ujar Luhan kesal disambut tatapan tak terima Chanyeol.

"Enak saja kau! Aku tidak mengada-ngada! Mungkin buku yang kalian pinjam itu tidak lengkap"

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Sepertinya Luhan benar, Baek. Selama aku menjadi maniak sejarah korea, Kerajaan Phoenix adalah hal yang asing bagiku," ujar Kyungsoo sembari menutup bagian terakhir buku yang ia baca.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatap dirinya--sedari tadi--.

"Chanyeol, kurasa kau harus menghentikan lelucon--

"BERAPA KALI KUBILANG?! AKU TIDAK SEDANG MENGATAKAN LELUCON PADA. KALIAN! AKU MEMANG BENAR SEORANG RAJA DARI KERAJAAN PHOENIX!" Chanyeol berteriak keras membuat lima orang disana terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, santai sedikit kawan" ujar Jongin sembari merangkul Chanyeol sok akrab.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini atau lebih tepatnya jaman ini? Karena demi kolor kakek ku, tidak ada yang namanya Kerajaan apalah itu di Korea ini" lanjut Jongin.

"Ini semua salahmu, Jongin" Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan sembari menatap Jongin yang sekarang memasang wajah shock karena tiba-tiba disalahkan.

"Hei! Aku saja tidak kenal denganmu! Enak saja menyalahkanku!"

"Baiklah maafkan aku, maksudku salah Jongin di Kerajaan Phoenix" ralat Chanyeol.

"Demi boxer doraemon milih Sehun, aku merasa masuk ke dalam dunia dongeng. Bagaimana bisa kita semua yang ada disini, ada juga di Kerajaan si Chanyeol ini?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengacak rambutnya bingung dengan apa yang ia alami.

"Mungkin semacam takdir?" Ucap Sehun tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, kita sama-sama bingung sekarang. Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dulu" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo benar, sekarang kau bisa mulai darimana awal mulanya sampai kau terdampar ditempat ini atau jaman ini lebih tepatnya" sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, lalu menatap empat orang lain. Kemudian menatap langit-langit apartement Baekhyun.

"Semua dimulai saat Ratuku, Ratu Park Baekhyun meninggal..."

"...Meninggal?"

"A-aku?"

TBC

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Mutianafsulm•Greenlight1208•Timsehunnie• Milkybaek•Pengabdichanbaek•Byunsuci25• Dwi3761•Narin.s•Bii17•Squirrelbaek• Kaiza1427•EvieBeeL•Gyupal•Baekby.aeri04• Galuhkasih04•Dalgwabyeol•Pcyrealwife• Bintang Vevi•Metroxylon•Neomuchanbaek1• Apanger614•Andini•Guest•** **Bunnypinky** **• Httptaengoo•Godtaemwithfairybee• Meliarizky7**

 **Makasih atas review kalian sama cerita ini :)**

 **Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~** **Seeyaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**•Baekhyun POV•**

Aku hanya bisa termenung sembari menatap langit-langit apartement sederhana milikku. Penjelasan Chanyeol mengenai bagaimana bisa ia ada disini terdengar sangat amat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa namja itu datang ke masa ini hanya karena permohonan yang ia lakukan pada sebuah cermin?

Memangnya ini negeri dongeng?

Ini Seoul 2018-- itu kalimat yamg terus disuarakan Jongin saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Aku dan keempat sahabatku hampir saja mengusir Chanyeol, karena kami mengira bualan namja itu semakin menjadi. Namun saat melihat tatapan terluka sekaligus menyedihkan Chanyeol, saat ia menceritakan tentang mendiang Ratu nya. Kami sepakat untuk diam dan mencoba percaya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mendiang Ratu nya Chanyeol, sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol jika wajahku 100% mirip dengan mendiang Ratu nya, meskipun kami berbeda gender.

Dan juga soal keempat sahabatku yang katanya ada juga dalam lingkup kerajaan milik Chanyeol.

Aku merasa apa yang terjadi padaku dalam kurun waktu 24 jam ini adalah semacam--

\--Takdir?

 _"Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi sayang"_

"Huh?"

Aku mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur diatar ranjang milikku. Sebenarnya tadi namja itu ingin tidur di sofa, namun aku menyuruhnya tidur di ranjang milikku saja. Karena aku yakin sofa milikku tak akan mampu menampung tubuh jangkung nya itu.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah"_

Sial. Wajahku pasti memerah!

Padahal Chanyeol hanya mengingau saja dan ungkapannya barusan pasti untuk mendiang Ratu nya. Bukan aku yang jelas-jelas hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Ratu nya itu.

Hahah, kenapa aku terdengar menyedihkan?

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak tidur?" Suara serak serak berat milik Chanyeol terdengar nyaman di telingaku. Aku pasti sudah gila, karena terpesona dengan suara namja itu.

"A-aku tidak mengantuk, kau tidur saja" ujarku tenang meski nyatanya aku gugup setengah mati saat Chanyeol menatapku dengan intens.

"A-apa?!" Tanyaku kesal.

"Tidurlah Baek, ini sudah larut. Kau bisa kelelahan besok" Chanyeol berucap lembut membuat detak jantungku berubah tidak normal.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Lagipula besok aku libur dan terserahku ingin tidur jam berapa dan berapa lama!" Ujarku keras, Chanyeol terlihat kaget beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ma-mau apa?!" Ujarku saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pergilah naik ke ranjangmu Baek, aku akan tidur di sofa" ujar Chanyeol masih dengan suara lembut miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengantuk! Kau saja yang tidur sana!"

Chanyeol terlihat berdecak pelan saat mendengar penolakanku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku merasa tubuhku melayang--

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!!" Aku berteriak kesal sambil memukul keras kepala Chanyeol, karena namja itu seenaknya menggendong tubuhku.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja lalu tak lama kemudian membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang berukuran sedang milikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku galak.

"Membaringkanmu tentu saja, memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya menggoda.

Tunggu sebentar...

Menggoda?!

"YAK! DASAR MESUM!"

BUGH BUGH

"AW SAKIT BAEK, ADAWW BAEK! SSSHH AWW AHH--

"SIAL DASAR OTAK CABULLL"

"BAEKKKK ADAWWWWWW"

 **The King**

 **ChanBaek**

Setelah insiden saling memukul semalam, kedua orang itu malah berakhir dengan tidur bersama di atas ranjang berukuran sedang. Dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang sempit Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu tanpa sadar semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Sementara disisi lain, Chanyeol yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang terus bergerak acak di dadanya langsung terbangun. Namja yang berstatus sebagai Raja itu sedikit kaget saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang terus mendusel dada nya seperti puppy menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terus memandang wajah Baekhyun yang selama sebulan ini dirindukannya--atau lebih tepatnya wajah mendiang Ratu yang sangat mirip 100% dengan wajah sosok yang di peluknya kini.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, karena jelas ia seorang Raja yang pasti mendapat banyak pengajaran sejak kecil. Tapi kini otak cerdasnya mendadak blank saat dipertemukan dengan sosok yang memiliki paras mendiang Ratunya itu.

Bahkan nama mereka sama.

Byun Baekhyun

Tapi gender mereka berbeda, dan jangan lupakan tentang perilaku mereka yang saling bertentangan.

Sesuatu pikiran terlintas di benak Chanyeol; Apa Byun Baekhyun yang tengah ia peluk ini, ia bawa saja ke Kerajaan menjadi pengganti Ratu nya? Toh, wajah mereka sama.

"Eummm~"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar Baekhyun melenguh pelan. Lalu melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka secara perlahan, mencoba terbiasa dengan bias cahaya matahari yang masuk. Sampai wajah Chanyeol yang berada beberapa centi dari wajah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu reflek mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga--

BRUKK

"Kenapa kau mendorongku Baekhyun?! Baru sehari bersamamu, aku sudah mendapat banyak penganiayaan," ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal sambil mengusap bokongnya yang berciuman keras dengan lantai.

"Yak! Itu salahmu, kenapa kau tidur di atas ranjangku dan seenaknya memelukku?! Dan lagi, jika kau kesal pulang saja ke kerajaan sintingmu itu!" Balas Baekhyun tak terima sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang lupa jika ia terus mencium bahkan memeluk dada ku dengan erat" ujar Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah tanpa sadar, "Ja-jangan membual! Aku mana mungkin memelukmu! Sahabatku saja tidak pernah kupeluk, apalagi dirimu!"

"Ohh tentu saja mungkin, aku ini suamimu Ratu Park Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol.

"Sialan! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan gila itu! Kau mau kupukul hah?!!" Geram Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol, dengan wajah memerah. Entah malu atau kesal.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah gemas ingin mencium mulut kasar Byun Baekhyun versi namja yang barusan mengumpat padanya.

"Kenapa dengan tatapanmu?! Dasar cabul!" Hardik Baekhyun.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau terus mengataiku cabul, Baek?"

"Karena wajahmu seperti ingin menelanjangi tubuhku, otak mesum!" jawab Baekhyun frontal membuat wajahnya makin memerah.

"Ohh, benarkah?" Chanyeol menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Y-ya! Mau apa kau?!" Baekhyun bertanya waspada sementara tubuhnya beringsut mundur ke belakang sampai menyentuh sandaran kasur.

"Katamu aku seperti ingin menelanjangimu, dan sekarang aku akan benar benar melakukannya" jawab Chanyeol santai, lalu perlahan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan macam-macam kau! Aku akan teriak!" Ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Coba saja kau teriak, dan aku akan membuatmu semakin berteriak dan mendesahkan namaku" balas Chanyeol.

"TOLONG--

CUP

Teriakan Baekhyun terpotong dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang tanpa aba-aba menyerang bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga terbaring di atas ranjang. Sementara disisi lain, batin Baekhyun bergejolak antara ingin menolak ciuman tiba-tiba dari orang asing atau pasrah menerima ciuman yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan itu.

"Kauu-- Hmmmpt..." ucapan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terpotong karena Chanyeol kembali mendesak tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun pun di tahan oleh Chanyeol di masing-masing sisi namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi akhirnya pasrah dan menerima ciuman paksa dari Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu bahkan tidak sadar sudah mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol mencumbu leher jenjangnya.

"Chanyeollllhhaahh~" desah Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol berhenti menggigit titik sensitifnya itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mencumbunya, lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat ke dalam hazel kecoklatan milik namja mungil itu. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, sampai semenit mereka saling menatap tanpa berkedip.

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali saat Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan hendak mencumbu nya kembali. Namun Baekhyun bergerak cepat dan langsung menendang pusat kelakian milik pria itu.

DUK

"ARGHHHHHHH"

 **The King**

 **ChanBaek**

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyantap sarapan. Omong-omong, namja pucat itu datang ke apartement Baekhyun sejam yang lalu bersama kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Chanyeol ketus tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melotot padanya.

"Hei Baek, biasa saja tatapanmu itu. Kau seperti ingin menembak Chanyeol dengan bola matamu" ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan kearah Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ahh kalian sedang bertengkar ya? Romantis sekali" ucap Sehun.

"Siapa yang romantis?!" balas Baekhyun sewot.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua. Apa kau lupa jika dulu aku dan Sehun sering bertengkar dan berujung cinta di antara kami? Ahh itu sangat romantis sekali, Hunnie~" ujar Luhan pada Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup kilat pipi Sehun.

"Aish kau membuatku malu mengingat kejadian konyol itu, Hannie" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus dagu Luhan.

"Tapi itu sangat sangat romantis bagiku. Apalagi jika ingat wajah dinginmu dulu" balas Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Sementara Baekhyun menatap kesal dua sahabatnya itu, yang seenak jidat memamerkan kemesraan di depannya yang jelas-jelas masih single.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu Baekhyunie? Kita bahkan sudah menikah dan sejuta kali lebih romantis dari mereka"

UHUK!

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar suara berat berat lembut itu. Lalu namja mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, yang sudah memasang senyum lebar. Seakan beberapa menit lalu tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

"A-apa apaan kau! Aku masih sekolah dan belum menikah! Apalagi bermesraan dengan orang asing sepertimu!" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap memasang senyum lebar membuat tiga orang disana bergidik. "Haruskah aku menceritakan beberapa kisah romantis kita? Ahh baiklah, akan aku ceritakan lagi"

"Kau tau? Aku pernah memberikan taman bunga besar yang semuanya kutanam sendiri hanya untukmu. Meskipun aku sendiri alergi pada bunga, tapi begitu mendengar curhatanmu pada Sekretaris Oh tentang kau yang ingin sekali memiliki taman bunga sendiri, aku sendiri yang langsung membuatnya" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kenapa keinginan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang itu bisa sama?

"Lima menit sebelum aku dilantik menjadi Raja, aku nekat kabur saat tau kau terjatuh dari kuda hari itu. Aku khawatir sekali sampai berani membentak Ayah yang menahanku waktu itu."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Mandi," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Tunggu dulu Baekhyun, ceritaku tentang kisah kita belum selesai. Kau harus mendengarnya" ujar Chanyeol masih tersenyum.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis. "Sepertinya perjalanan dari jaman dulu ke jaman sekarang membuat pikiranmu kacau, Chanyeol. Kau bahkan bersikap seolah-olah aku Byun Baekhyun Ratumu yang kehilangan ingatan dan kau berusaha memulihkan ingatanku kembali. Padahal sudah kukatakan sejak awal, jika aku bukan Baekhyun Ratumu itu,"

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu, jika kau masih belum terima dengan kepergian Ratumu itu. Mungkin dengan kembali ke kerajaanmu, pikiranmu bisa kembali pulih." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek--

"Aku mengerti dan tenang saja, aku dan sahabatku akan membantumu kembali ke kerajaanmu. Lalu kita akan menjalani hidup dengan normal kembali"

 ** _TBC_**

 **Maaf banget gaysss, atas. keterlambatan yang teramat sangat ini. Bahkan empat hari lagi cerita ini resmi dua bulan gak apdet:"(.**

 **Gue punya banyak alasan kenapa ff ini sampe gak apdet", tapi alasan utamanya itu karena gue udah blur imajinasi sama cerita ini:((((((. jujur aja gayss, gue belum punya gambaran tentang gimana cerita ini berakhir.**

 **Dan lucunya gue malah dapet imajinasi tentang cerita yg udah lain lagi. Dan sejak gue nulis cerita itu, tiba" gue dapat pencerahan dan imajinasi tentang cerita ini. Jadinya, cerita ini mau gue anggurin aja gitu. Tapi gue gamau kecewain kalian yg terlanjur baca cerita ini.**

 **Jadi gue memutuskan bakalan apdet cerita ini terus maksimal dua minggu sekali. Maksimal loh yah. Tapi gue juga bakal publish cerita baru, dimana cerita itu adalah awal pencerahan gue buat ngelanjutin cerita ini (?)** **Aduh kok bacotan gue lingker-lingker sih kek ular kobra?;:'((((**


	6. h au?

**Hello Guys~**

 **Maaf mengecewakan kalian karena ini bukan update chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Disini gue bakal mengklarifikasi (?) sesuatu yg berhubungan dgn cerita ini.**

 **Pertama, _Jujur_ ada guys, gue udah buntu sama cerita ini. Gue masih baru dalam nulis cerita dan gue sadar ini kelalaian gue karena langsung ngepost cerita ini tanpa tau akhirnya gimana.**

 **Maaf guys udah buat kalian kegantung.**

 **Kedua, gue lagi dalam masa" penuh penyiksaan bagi seorang siswa tingkat akhir. Alay, iya. Tapi gue emang beneran lagi menguras tenaga gue buat ngerjain latihan" soal yg byknya bikin mengumpat.**

 **Awalnya gue bodoh amatlah sama cerita ini, mau di update kapanpun pasti bakalan ada yg baca.**

 **Sok iyeu bgt emang gue.**

 **Tapi barusan gue buka ffn (dan entah perasaan gue atw apa, author" lijen ffn udh gak ada yg up cerita) dan gue liat" lagi komentar kalian ke cerita ini.**

 **Gue lngsng ngerasa gak bertanggung jawab sama cerita dan pembaca gue. padahal di chapter sebelumnya gue janji bakalan up lebih cepat. Tapi nyatanya hampir 5 bulan cerita ini gue biarin gitu aja.**

 **Jadi guys,**

 **gue cuman mau bilang.**

 **cerita ini gak bakal gue unpub, gue bakal berusaha ngelanjutin cerita ini (entah kapanpun itu) selagi nunggu chanbaek konfir, kalian bersedia kan nunggu cerita ini?**

 **heheheheheheheh**


End file.
